Reign Daylight
Reign Daylight is the androgyne child of Little Daylight from the fairytale of the same name. As ze desperately wants to see the sun one day, ze identifies as a Royal. Character Personality Reign is a very business-oriented person who's tried to focus on True Love but always ends up putting it no higher than fourth on zir list of priorities. Ze is relatively social and thrives at the peak of moonlight, particularly during a full moon. As soon as the sun rears its head, however, expect to find Reign knocked out cold in the halls of Ever After, as ze is always trying to cram as much of zir active life as ze can into the night-time and often doesn't account for the time it takes to get up to zir room before the spell kicks in. Reign is practically addicted to the concept of one day seeing the sun to the point of where ze keeps a "Daytime Bucket List" dedicated to the things ze's going to do when zir curse is broken. Reign is a very persistent spirit whose goals are often rock-solid in zir mind, though the means of achieving them often end up changing considerably. Reign doesn't identify as a prince nor a princess, preferring to simply be known as a "royal heir". If asked whether ze is a boy or girl, Reign's standard reply is "agnostic". Appearance Reign stands at 5'10". Ze has a light brown skin tone that's considerably paled from a lack of sun exposure. Zir chestnut brown hair, accompanied by bleached-blonde streaks, in fashioned into a short style, the bangs of which sweep prominently to the right. Zir eyes are clear blue. Ze often wears a slight amount of make-up. When the moon is full, ze appears to be at full health. However, when the moon approaches its new phase, Reign appears weak and decrepit to the point that the natural brown of zir hair fades to a light gray. Even zir weight can fluctuate with the moon's state, moving from a healthy build when the moon is full to a grossly thin state when the moon is new. Fairytale: Little Daylight Can be found here. How Does Reign Fit Into It? After Princess Daylight kissed her prince, the two watched the sun take its rise into the sky. They got married in broad daylight, and the Princess was soon with child. Upon birth, the Princess named said child Rain Daylight. However, her scribes misunderstood, and "Reign Daylight" was written on the birth certificate. Princess Daylight eventually took a fancy to it. As much as Princess Daylight loathed the thought of her child continuing the curse, she knew it was meant to be done, and so she dutifully held the ceremony in which the swamp fairy would arrive. Reign didn't really have to "come out" to zir parents too far along, and ze had been rejecting and mixing gender concepts from a young age. Relationships Family Reign's parents are Princess Daylight and her prince. Ze also has four younger siblings. Friends Reign is on good terms with Scevola Surgeon. Aside from that, ze seems to have trouble making friends, which is more than partly due to zir nocturnal restrictions. Romance Reign kind of has a thing for zir future swamp fairy. Pet Reign has a pet rabbit made entirely of jade. Reign has dubbed said rabbit Sunshine. Outfits Signature Reign dons a loose, long-sleeved, collared, white shirt that falls a few inches below zir hips and is patterned whimsically with white beads. This is accompanied by a tie striped with various shades of gold and amber. A white pair of flat-iron pants falls down to a white pair of comfortable, slip-on shoes. This ensemble is sometimes topped off with a black, hooded longcoat which obscures Reign's face, though this usually only occurs when the moon is deep into the waning state. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Reign's first name means "to rule", while zir lastname is the name of zir mother after said mother's royal title. *It's been suggested on more than one occasion that Reign should be a weatherperson, because having a weatherperson whose name sounds like "Rain Daylight" would be freaking awesome. *Reign attends night classes at Ever After High, which often just consist of zirself and sometimes a few other unluckily nocturnal students. Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Genderqueer Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Little Daylight Category:Zashley's Characters